Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by RoxyLily
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has been anxiously awaiting the day she can finally go to Hogwarts for as long as she can remember, but how does she feel when that highly anticipated day finally arrives?


**This was written well before** _ **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child** _**existed (eight years ago to be exact) so therefore it is not relevant. Even now, after it's been written, published, and is being performed on broadway, I like to pretend that it doesn't exist (although I really do love Scorpious and the idea of having Albus sorted into Slytherin). Anyway, enjoy.**

Lily Luna watched miserably as the Hogwarts Express rolled away from the platform, its scarlet body disappearing into the cloud of smoke it left in its wake. _Two more years,_ she thought. _Honestly, would it kill them to take a nine-year-old?_

To her right, Lily could hear the unmistakable voice of her cousin, Hugo Weasley, as he proudly proclaimed, "I'm gonna be a Gryffindor for sure. My entire family was- that is unless Rosie is sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Uh huh," Lily replied, not really paying attention to a word he was saying.

"You'll probably be in Gryffindor too- I mean no one in your family has been in any other house either- but it's been known to happen. Which house, do you reckon, you'd pick?"

There was a moment of silence before Lily noticed her cousin's expectant gaze as he waited for her to answer the question she hadn't bothered listening to.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still trained on the spot that the train appeared to have vanished behind the self-made veil of thick white steam.

"Which house would you choose if not Gryffindor? Were you even listening this whole time?"

Lily rolled her eyes not even bothering to turn and face her cousin. They had this debate every year and at this point Lily couldn't bring herself to care anymore. She was so close to going and now she was left behind, again. She was used to being stuck at home, imagining all the exciting things happening at Hogwarts while she was unable to attend, but this year was worse. This year she would be passing the hours alone without even Albus to keep her company.

"Come on Lily, it's about time we went home. You can see Hugo later," called Harry, saving her from having to rehash the dreaded discussion, for which her patience had finally run thin. She waived to Hugo, not even having the decency to fake a regretful look for the interrupted conversation, before silently trudging up to where Harry stood on the platform, next to Ginny, Ron, and a teary eyed Hermione.

Most of the car ride home was silent. Though she'd usually be talking a mile a minute, listing everything she planned to do once she finally got to Hogwarts, Lily hadn't so much as uttered a sound since she got into the car. Still disappointed about not being able to go, she stared resolutely out the window as they rode on, farther and farther from Kings Cross Station. Besides, planning out future Hogwarts adventures on the way back from the station had always been something that she and Albus did together. As she sat in the car, avoiding having to look at the empty seat beside her, Lily found that she didn't really have the heart to plan her spectacular Hogwarts adventures alone. After about twenty minutes, Harry finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey, why so quiet, Lily Lu? You're not still moping about not being able to go to Hogwarts, are you? He risked a glance at the rearview mirror only to be met with a glare. Seeing his daughter's expression, Harry switched tactics, attempting to reason with her.

"You know they can't take a nine-year-old."

"And why not?" she asked, her tone defensive. She crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not mature enough at age nine. You have to learn to control your magic."

"Oh, and setting a boa constrictor on your cousin is so mature." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ginny snickered from the passenger seat but Harry just ignored her.

"Cheer up," he tried, "in two years you'll be able to go too."

"Yeah, in two years!" Lily cried in frustration. "That's so far away! I want to go now! Besides, you don't know what it's like to watch your older siblings go and not be able to go till you're eleven too."

"He may not, but I do," Ginny interjected. "I watched six older siblings leave, year after year, before I got to go as well."

"Uncles Fred and George are twins," Lily stated petulantly, "they went the same year. It doesn't count."

"That doesn't matter. And besides, you'll be graduating before you know it, just you wait."

Deciding that her parents were hopeless cases who'd never understand, after all they had already been to Hogwarts, Lily returned her gaze to the swiftly passing view outside her window and hoped that the next two years would pass by just as fast.

* * *

Two years later found Lily in the car with her family, en route to Kings Cross Station, feeling conflicted. Sure, she was excited to finally be on her way to Hogwarts after eleven years of waiting, but she was also nervous. She tried to ignore her nerves, focusing only on the positive aspects, but she couldn't help but listen to her doubts as they swirled around her head like a merry-go-round that was determined to spin forever.

 _What house will I be in?_

 _What if I'm not in Gryffindor after all?_

 _Will I be any good at magic?_

 _What if I get there and no one likes me?_

When she had disclosed her fears to her mom the night before, Ginny assured her that she would be fine. "You already know that you are bursting to the brim with magic, why on earth would you think that you'll be bad at it? Lily, we don't care which house you're in. Whether it's Gryffindor or one of the others, we'll be happy either way. Don't worry. You'll make tons of friends, you'll see."

The pep talk had helped assuage her enough for her to fall asleep, but now that they were actually driving to the platform, she failed to quell her doubts as they returned full force. James' not-so-well-intended brotherly advice wasn't really helping the matter either.

"Be careful. Don't go wandering about the grounds or you might just find yourself in the forbidden forest. Lots of dangerous creatures living there. There's thestrals there; you do not want to get too close to those- not that you'd be able to see them if you do."

"James," Harry said in a warning tone.

"What?" he replied, using the most innocent voice he could muster. "I'm just warning her. There's lots of things that could go wrong at Hogwarts. She could get stuck on one of the trick steps, Peeves could drop a chandelier on her head, a potion could explode in her face, or," he turned to face her with an evil smirk, "she could get sorted into _SLYTHERIN!_ "

"That won't happen!" Lily shouted back but her voice wavered with ill-concealed doubt.

"It's possible you know. Albus was just lucky."

"Was not!" came Albus' cry of indignation. "Don't worry," he said turning to face his sister. "James is just teasing, besides the thestrals are gentle."

"That's what you think."

"James Sirius Potter," Ginny brought the car to a stop, "quit teasing your siblings."

A grumbled "I was just trying to help," was the only reply she got.

"That's enough," Harry stated with a tone of finality. "Everybody out, we've got a train to catch."

Hordes of muggles and wizards alike bustled along the platforms of King's Cross Station. In their haste to catch the eleven o'clock train, it seemed to slip the minds of many wizarding families that they were immersed in a sea of muggles, who were supposed to remain ignorant as to the existence of magic. Fortunately for them, the crowds were thick and the muggles, with the single-mindedness that only a person determined to catch their train could manage, remained oblivious to anything out of the ordinary.

James led the way, pushing his trolley through the crowds, effectively forging a path for his family trailing behind him. As soon as they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, James bounded off through the solid wall with no more than a quick goodbye and a hug for each parent, eager to find his friends after what, to him, must have felt like an endless summer with his family.

Lily on the other hand stayed close to her parents and was relieved to see that Albus hadn't strayed far either. She didn't want to have to get on the train alone and she had yet to see any sign of her cousins. Albus approached the barrier and turned to face Lily, stretching an arm out to grasp hers. He gave it a light tug and said "Come on, Lil."

She allowed him to pull her forward, extracting herself from where she had been nestled safely between her parents. She began to walk forward with him only to stop once more, turning back to her parents in a moment of doubt.

"See you on the other side?"

"Were right behind you, baby," replied Ginny with a smile.

With that, Lily continued forward, falling into step with Albus as they made a break for the barrier, hands clasped tightly together. Lily stared down the very solid-looking brick as they rushed towards it. It wasn't until the last minute that she finally gave in to the temptation to shut her eyes. When she opened them again the brick wall and surrounding muggles were gone, as she knew they would be, replaced with wizards and a scarlet steam engine that was emitting silvery white smoke, enough to shield most of the crowd from view.

The two let go of each other's hands when they were met, a moment later, by their parents and Lily was grateful that Albus didn't mention how her grip had tightened when they passed through the barrier that she knew, logically, wouldn't hurt them.

It didn't take long for the steam to dissipate just enough to make out a group of redheads through the silvery mist. Even amongst a crowd, their signature fiery red hair made the Weasley clan easy to spot. Harry and Ginny exchanged hugs with Ron and Hermione while the kids paired up, Albus with Rose and Lily with Hugo.

"Hey Hugo," Harry said, ruffling Hugo's untidy mop of red hair, "you excited for your first year?"

The usually talkative Hugo, who was looking rather pale, merely nodded as though he couldn't manage the single syllable without the possibility of a repeat performance of his breakfast.

"He's a little nervous," Ron explained.

"Yeah," Rose teased. "He usually never shuts up."

"Rose," Hermione scolded, "be nice."

"There's really nothing to worry about," Ginny said. She gave Hugo a comforting squeeze, which didn't have the intended effect but at least got Hugo talking. He promptly shook her off, whining that they were in public and people would think he was scared or something. Rose rolled her eyes and looked ready to tell him that he was scared, but one look from Hermione prevented the comment from even surfacing. Albus, noticing the exchange, chose a different tactic of distraction.

"Come, let's load our trunks and find a compartment," he said.

"Yeah, we really should," said Rose.

Albus, Rose, and Hugo set off for the Hogwarts Express but Lily hung back. She turned to her parents, and in a quiet voice, riddled with uncertainty, she asked, "You'll write to me, wont you?"

"Lily Lu," Harry said, His lips quirking with amusement, "We've written to both of your brothers every year they went away, do you really think we'd forget about you?"

Lily shrugged and, peering down at her shoes as though they were suddenly the most fascinating things in the universe, she asked, "but you will write?"

"Every day if you like," said Ginny, lifting Lily's chin to meet her gaze. Satisfied, Lily stole a quick, last minute hug from both her parents, as well as from her aunt and uncle, before finally boarding the train. There was a flutter of nervous excitement in her gut as she passed through the doors with no one telling her she was too young to board, a moment she'd been anticipating for as long as she could remember.

She made her way down the corridors, spotting groups of children, some her age and some much older, who were chattering excitedly about the upcoming year. Lily slipped into a compartment when she finally spotted the familiar flash of hair, the same fiery shade of red as her own. She took her place next to Hugo, who was practically leaning out the window while waving at the crowd of proud, and some teary eyed, parents on the platform below.

"Don't forget, you're having tea with Hagrid on Friday," said Harry.

"And send our regards to Neville," added Ginny.

"Be sure to do your homework and don't leave it all for the last minute," Hermione called out as the train started to pull out of the station, prompting Harry and Ron's sudden fit of laughter.

The last Lily saw of the platform was Hermione demanding to know what was so funny and Ginny rolling her eyes at the other three adults while waving all the while.


End file.
